


last weekend

by AngelicSigils, mamacarwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacarwood/pseuds/mamacarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're at kitty and harry’s wedding and they’re wondering how long they'll last</p>
            </blockquote>





	last weekend

**Author's Note:**

> written on skype w my best friend max

They're at Kitty and Harry’s wedding and they’re wondering how long they'll last. Legally and technically they have no obligation to be exclusive, or even stay together. Even though neither of them would ever cheat, they can't read minds. Bill and Joe can only hope the other is thinking the same thing. It's so unfair, because Kitty and Harry will never have to worry about that, Kitty and Harry are happy, Kitty and Harry are the lucky ones, head over heels with each other. It's not even that Bill and Joe are jealous of Kitty and Harry, (they are jealous, of course they are.) But it's the security in knowing that the other will always be by their side.

A little part of Bill is telling him that maybe they should end it here and now, because although he loves Joe more than anything he's loved before, he's not sure if he can make it like this because they can never be where Kitty and Harry are standing. After the ceremony they're outside the chapel for a smoke and Joe says "We don't need stupid rings to promise stuff to each other, y'know."

"I know. but I just wish we could. It's more permanent that way, isn't it?" Bill says.  Joe straightens Bill's tie and walks away so Bill won't see him starting to cry.

Later they get back home and they don't talk to each other. They sit across from each other at dinner but they don't speak, climb into bed together but don't touch, don't kiss each other goodbye before work.

Bill gets home before Joe and is glad because it means he won't see Bill cry because he's worried Joe is gonna leave him or he's gonna leave Joe and he doesn't ever want that. Seven o’clock, the time that Joe usually gets home comes and goes and at first Bill thinks he's just held up at work. Then another hour passes and he's worried Joe got hurt. Four hours pass and Bill has an old shitty shirt of Joe's clutched in his hands and he's crying because he thinks Joe's left and is never coming back. Five hours finds Bill lying in their bed sobbing his eyes out into Joe's pillow

Joe walks in and immediately is at Bill’s side. "Bill?" he asks. "Bill what's wrong? Come on, talk to me! Are you hurt?"

Bill turns and grabs Joe by the shoulders. "Where were you?!" He shouts hoarsely. "I thought you'd left! I thought I was never gonna see you again!"

Joe blinks and then reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out two rings. Metal, somewhat crude. "I stayed back at the shop. Wanted to make these for us. For you." he pulls Bill's hand from his shoulder and presses one of the rings into it. "See? Now we have rings. We don't get to have a real wedding but we got rings."

Bill cries even harder but he's kissing Joe through his tears and slipping his ring on. “Thank you.” He whispers. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Hey,” Joe says, cupping Bill’s face. “I love you.” He wipes away a stray tear with his thumb. “And I hate seein’ you cry.”

“It’s your fault.” Bill says, sniffling. But he huffs a laugh and says “You goddamn sap.”

“You love it.” Joe shoots back, knocking their foreheads together affectionately.

“Yeah,” Bill replies. “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated! hmu at lewisn1xon on tumblr and find max at mamacarwood on tumblr


End file.
